Chinese Armed Forces
This page is dedicated to a detailed breakdown of the Chinese military. This is purely for OOC purposes and mere references as well as a storage place for this encyclopedia. Just because I am publishing this, does not mean suddenly the whole world is aware of this breakdown as documents pertaining to the Chinese military are still classified IC. The Breakdown is also made based on Chinese Military Districts: Manchuria, Beijing, Mongolia, Tibet, Canton-Taiwan, and Eastern. This undertaking may be slow, as it took me several hours to calculate Manchuria's native force. Calculations are also made on the assumption the native minimum of a province's garrison is roughly 192,300 boots. Until I can finish this, I will not formally note the duties of regiments, such as the location of the "free/travel" units. It's also worth noting that regiments are assigned one of two flavors: "Free/Travel" and "Home". The Chinese Command in Beijing defines "Free/Travel" as being a unit that's designated as being possible to leave home without fear of jeopradizing its native station. "Home" are units designated as purely defensive and often times these "home" units consist of formally trained, but part-time soldiers acting as a semi-militia (the police force serves as both a militia and law enforcement unit in the NPC government). Should the need arise, Command has it in their power to re-designate a unit to a "Free/Travel" unit, initiating a period of re-training and a "wrapping up of personal affairs" before being deployed. This may include deployment elsewhere in the nation to train them in a similar environment, or friendly state. Already "Free/Travel" units are defacto trained in foriegn environments. "Free/Travel" Units may also be posted elsewhere in the country as part of a defensive arrangement should the need for bolstered defense elsewhere arise (Japanese Invasion, or Russian Invasion as being two scenerios). When it comes around in IC, names of leading officers of regiments will be added alongside their regiments for reference. But only when it comes to that. Regiments who were a part of notable events will get a page. And though the units are named after the region they are housed, the make-up of that unit is not of the native population and instead a random assignment of recruits from across China. Manchurian Official Title: Manchurian People's Defensive Army Location(s): Heilongjiang, Jilin, Liaoning, Vladivostok Strength: 583,000 men strong NPCLA Units Heilongjiang Army 136,275 (Free Travel: 20965) Regiment (number Heilongjiang Designated Role) 1st Home - 10,482 2nd Home - 10,482 3rd Home - 10,482 4th Home - 10,482 5th Home - 10,482 6th Home - 10,482 7th Home - 10,482 8th Home - 10,482 9th Home - 10,482 10th Home - 10,482 11th Home - 10,482 12th Travel Regiment - 10,482 13th Travel Regiment - 10,482 Jilin Army 136,275 (Free Travel: 13,627) Regiment (number Jilin Designated Role) 1st Home- 10,482 2nd Home - 10,482 3rd Home - 10,482 4th Home - 10,482 5th Home - 10,482 6th Home - 10,482 7th Home - 10,482 8th Home - 10,482 9th Home - 10,482 10th Home - 10,482 11th Home - 10,482 12th Travel Regiment - 10,482 Men 13th Travel Regiment - 10,482 Men Liaoning Army 136,275 (Free Travel: 13,627) Regiment (number Liaoning Desgignated Role) 1st Home - 10,482 2nd Home - 10,482 3rd Home - 10,482 4th Home - 10,482 5th Home - 10,482 6th Home - 10,482 7th Home - 10,482 8th Home - 10,482 9th Home - 10,482 10th Home - 10,482 11th Home - 10,482 12th Travel Regiment - 10,482 Men 13th Travel Regiment - 10,482 Men Total Strength NPCLA: 408,825 NPCLN Units Yellow Sea Fleet: Based in Dalian One Shandong Class Battleship - 5,000 hands Eighteen Beijing Destroyers - 3,600 hands total, 200 per Five Sea Dragon Cruisers - 2,375 hands total, 475 total One Dapangzi Carrier - 2,000 hands (1,800 sailers) Total Combat Personel: 12,975 Shore operations personell supplimented by Civilain work force and NPCLAA enginering Platoons NPCLAA Units Heilongjiang Aux Battery/Engineers 4,806 (travel unit: 1,500) Batteries (Number Heilongjiang) (Numbers calculated as equipment unless Engineers) 1st Cannon - 400 R14/190cm Rocket Launcher 2nd Cavalry - 130 Tei Gui 3rd Cavalry - 130 Tei Gui (Travel/Away) 4th Engineers - 1,500 Combat Engineers (Travel/Away) Jilin Aux Battery/Engineers 4,806 (travel Unit: 1,500) Batteries 1st Cavalry - 130 Tei Gui 2nd Cavalry - 130 Tei Gui 3rd Engineers - 1,500 Combat Engineers (Travel/Away) 4th Engineers - 1,500 Combat Engineers (Travel/Away) Liaoning Aux Battery/Engineers 4,806 (Travel Unit: 1,500) Batteries 1st Cavalry - 130 Tei Gui 2nd Cannon - 400 R14/190cm Rocket Launcher 3rd Cannon - 200 M2 200mm Howitzer (Travel/Away) 4th Engineers - 1,500 Combat Engineers (Travel/Away) Total: 144,200 NPCLAF Units Heilongjiang Air Command 4,000 (Pilots: 400 Travel Pilots: 40 Travel Support: 360) Squadrons/Wings (Number Liaoning) (Numbers calculated as aircraft) 1st Home/Shenyeng Group - 12 (Láng Helicopter) 2nd Home/Shenyang Group - 27 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 3rd Home/Dalain Group - 27 (Urumqi-1) 4th Home/Dalain Grouo - 10 (Guī lóng Helicopter) 5th Home/Dalain Group - 20 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 6th Home/Chaoyang Group - 25 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 7th Travel/Fuxin Abroad Group - 16 (Bǎolěi Bomber) 8th Travel/Fuxin Abroad Group - 10 (Láng Helicopter) Jilin Air Command 4,000 (Pilots: 400 Travel Pilots: 40 Travel Support: 360) Squadrons/Wings (Number Jilin) (Numbers calculated as aircraft) 1st Home/Harbin Group - 27 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 2nd Home/Harbin Group - 10 (Guī lóng Helicopter) 3rd Home/Harbin Group - 27 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 4th Home/Changchun Grouo - 27 (Urumqi-1) 5th Home/Changchun Group - 12 (Láng Helicopter) 6th Home/Jilin Group - 25 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 7th Travel/Harbin Abroad Group - 20 (Urumqi-1) 8th Travel/Harbin Abroad Group - 16 (Bǎolěi Bomber) Liaoning Air Command 4,000 (Pilots: 400 Travel Pilots: 40 Travel Support: 360) Squadrons/Wings (Number Liaoning) (Numbers calculated as aircraft) 1st Home/Shenyeng Group - 27 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 2nd Home/Shenyang Group - 12 (Láng Helicopter) 3rd Home/Dalain Group - 10 (Guī lóng Helicopter) 4th Home/Dalain Grouo - 27 (Urumqi-1) 5th Home/Dalain Group - 27 (Heron) 6th Home/Chaoyang Group - 25 (CSI-F-Sukhoi) 7th Travel/Fuxin Abroad Group - 10 (Láng Helicopter) 8th Travel/Fuxin Abroad Group - 16 (Bǎolěi Bomber) Total Strength: 12,000 Beijing Mongolia Tibet Canton-Taiwan Eastern Category:Asia Category:Militaries